


Poker Night

by Badassium1970



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, Starbomb
Genre: Egobang - Freeform, M/M, Razzabang - Freeform, Smut, rubberbrian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:52:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7006111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys decide to play strip poker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poker Night

Every now and again all the Grumps would gather and play poker at Arin and Suzy’s house. Some nights it was a full house other nights there were only a few of them. Tonight the line-up consisted of Arin, Danny, Brian, Barry and Ross. Suzy and Holly had both arranged to spend the day working on crafting for their Etsy shops, Kevin had to cancel as his girlfriend had been out of town for a couple of weeks and would be back that day, and Vernon had finally mustered up the courage to ask Jack out and tonight was their first official date. 

As the five men started getting everything ready Brian was stuck with an interesting idea, one that had become quite common but he’d never suggested it because he knew some people would be uncomfortable with it and he respected that, however, those people weren’t here tonight meaning if he brought up the idea it was more likely that people would agree to it. It wouldn’t hurt to ask and he could always play it off as a joke.

“We should make this game more interesting,” Brian suggested as Danny started dealing out cards. His bandmate smiled, a small laugh escaping his lips. 

“What, you wanna play strip poker Bri?” 

Brian noticed Arin’s eyes light up at the idea, Ross and Barry both looked intrigued yet nervous. 

“Sure, why not?” Brian said nonchalantly, trying to keep any excitement out of his voice. 

Arin nodded and Dan laughed, they obviously were both fond of the idea. Ross and Barry, on the other hand, were quiet and unsure. 

“Ross, Barry? You guys in?” Arin asked noticing that the two men’s silence on the matter. Barry shrugged, he didn’t really mind, either way, he wasn’t the most comfortable with his body but he didn’t hate it. Ross, on the other hand, did care but he knew it would seem unnatural for him to say no, he usually took to taking his shirt off when it got way too hot at the Grump space and he’d also taken his pants off on a few occasions. He nodded in agreement, hoping he would be able to do well enough to only have to take his shoes, socks and jacket, even though he knew that was a long shot.

“Yeah baby, let’s get started,” Dan cheered discreetly looking at Arin, who seemed to be at least at half chub by now. Brian had noticed the sexual tension and decided to push his luck. 

“How about we make this just the littlest bit more interesting?” 

All eyes were on Brian who was smirking. 

“Loser has to give the winner a blowjob,” Brian announced with confidence. 

“Brian stop trying to make the beej happen,” Dan laughed but he was totally willing to agree to those terms. 

“I didn’t say I was going to win Danial,” Brian remarked, his tone mockingly serious. 

“Yeah, it’s not like you’re one of the best poker players ever.” 

Ross gulped, he hadn’t played poker with Brian often and all of the other Grumps were somewhat mediocre at poker, although Ross was probably the worse, he could get lucky every now and again but he was in no way good at poker.

“Still, your pretty good yourself, which is a shame,” Brian joked acting upset when really he had his eye on Ross. The two had been flirting for quite a while but hadn’t taken things further, although Brian planned to change that tonight. 

“Okay so Aces are high, the person with the lowest hand has to strip, may the horniest man win,” Dan winked before dealing five cards to each player including himself. 

Dan placed his first bet to which Brian raised the bet, a typical move for him, Arin called, as did Barry and Ross. Dan then laid the nest card down trying to keep the defeated look off of his face. He called, as did everyone else after deciding that the only way you could fold without having to strip was to fold before betting anything. 

On the reveal Brian had a straight flush, winning the pot. Barry had a flush, Arin and Dan both had straights, Dan’s was higher and Ross had a measly pair. Ross sighed as the men around him cheered. 

“Chill guys it’s just a shoe,” Ross laughed, as nervous as he was, this was still fun and he was enjoying himself. 

The game continued and fifteen minutes later Brian had only removed one shoe, Dan had lost both of his shoes and a sock, Arin had lost both shoes and socks, Barry had lost his shoes and Ross had lost both his shoes and socks as well as his jacket and was feeling fear, a nervous heat creeping up his neck. 

Ross was desperately trying to call Brian on his bluffs, raising the bet hoping Brian would think he had a high hand and would fold but every time he did that it turned out Brian wasn’t bluffing. Ross got lucky on the next turn and came second to last to Brian, who then had to remove his other shoe. He was still wearing the most clothes.

Ross got lucky on the next few turns actually lulling him into a false sense of security as Barry had to take his shirt off and Arin had to remove his hoodie, revealing a cute light pink t-shirt. Unfortunately, after Arin’s loss Ross then had the lowest hand and blushed as eyes turned on him, waiting for him to remove his t-shirt. 

Ross glanced down nervously, his eyes fell on his crappy hand in disbelief, he had been doing well for a while and this came as somewhat of a shock. He’d forgotten for a moment that he was terrible at poker. 

Toying with the hem of his shirt the other Grumps could see that he was uncomfortable. 

“Hey Ross you don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to,” Barry comforted, and the others nodded him, all of them with either kind smiles or concerned looks on their faces.  
“Yeah we can even stop playing if you want,” Brian suggested, he felt disheartened that he wouldn’t be able to go through with what had now become somewhat of a fantasy for him, but he didn’t want to hurt Ross or make him feel uncomfortable, nothing was worth that. Maybe it was time to just do things the old-fashioned way and simply ask Ross on a date. Brian was never good at things like that, it made his heart race just thinking about it. Teasing, whether it was sexual or not, had always been easier for him. 

“No it’s fine, just… don’t laugh okay?” Ross felt his face heat up as the other men gave him confused looks, they had seen Ross shirtless before and they would never make fun of him like that anyway. 

Ross pulled his shirt off slowly, revealing a small, tight black training bra with white lace details. It was beautiful and stood out against his pale skin, the Grumps couldn’t help but stare causing Ross to blush more and try and hide himself, wrapping his arms around his body.

‘Why did I even agree to this?’ Ross thought to himself, blinking back tears, face down, not looking at anyone. 

‘They think I look ridiculous; I must look so stupid right now.’ 

Ross felt two hands on him, one on each of his arms, encouraging him to pull them off of his body. He obliged, if he was going to be made fun off he might as well just let it happen. 

“You look really pretty Ross,” Dan commented, hands still on Ross’s arms, hands close to Ross’s. Ross looked around the table and saw all the men smiling at him in agreement to Dan’s statement, Arin had a hint of jealousy in his eyes but he was still supportive. 

“Yeah it looks really good on you,” Brian’s eyes roamed Ross’s body as he spoke, almost in awe. Ross blushed, he wasn’t used to being complimented as much as he was being now. 

“Th… Thank you.” He still felt embarrassed, as well as exposed but knowing that the others supported him and thought he looked good made him feel better. 

“And at least you have more clothes than us now so you may actually have a chance,” Barry joked and Ross stuck his tongue out at his friend. 

The game carried on, Dan had lost his shirt and Arin was sending not so subtle glances at him, taking in his shirtless body. Arin himself had not lost any clothing for a while, neither had Barry. Brian had removed both of his socks now and was smirking as he revealed another winning hand and saw that Ross had the lowest hand again. 

“Sorry Ross, as cute as that bra is I’m going to have to ask you to take it off.” 

Ross rolled his eyes, struggling, normally Holly would help him with this. Dan, who was sitting next to him, helped causing Arin to shoot jealous glances and Barry felt bad for not offering to help since he was on Ross’s other side. When Arin to take his shirt off, losing to Ross, adding insult to injury, he purposely elbowed Dan. 

“Ow, that’s one powerful elbow baby girl,” Dan joked, not hurt in the slightest. 

“Oh now you notice me,” Arin muttered under his breath so only Dan would hear. The older man looked at his friend hurt and confused. Had he somehow offended Arin? He didn’t have time to answer as Arin changed the subject. 

“Come on Dan, I wanna chance to win so I can blow you.” Arin was smiling and acted as if nothing happened, confusing the older man even more. 

Dan dealt out the cards, trying to forget what just happened, at least for now. 

Brian finally had to take off his hoodie, but at this point, it was obvious that he was going to win, the main question was who would lose. Brian was hoping it would be Ross, he at least hoped that the younger man would have to take his jeans off as he wondered if Ross was wearing panties that matched the bra he had been wearing previously.

Arin lost his pants on the next turn, and Barry then followed suit. Brian was starting to lose hope but then Ross narrowly lost to Dan, his pair of twos losing to a pair of tens. Ross blushed as he took off his pants to reveal what all the other men had suspected. Ross was wearing a pair of black lacy panties with white details. They didn't do a good job of hiding anything, and it was clear that he was slightly turned on. Ross tried to subtly cover his crotch but it was worthless, and he knew he was going to lose anyway, not that he minded since Brian was winning, he wouldn’t have minded it being anyone else, although the way Arin had been glaring at him earlier made him aware that Dan was off limits so if somehow the game turned for the worst for Brian and Dan somehow ended up winning, he would have to refuse the punishment, not that he would mind, he wouldn’t want to hurt Arin and he had been crushing on Dan for a long time, since before they had even met and Arin only saw him in music videos and would tell Ross how hot he thought Danny was. Ross had been warned to never tell Dan about those time and he agreed, he may be slightly evil but he wasn’t cruel, plus it made for some interesting, not to mention entertaining blackmail. 

Soon Ross lost having to remove his black panties much to the other Grumps dismay. Ross blushed as he pulled down his panties to reveal his erect cock. He felt slightly embarrassed, he knew he wasn’t particularly well endowed, he was average but from what he heard all the other guys were a lot bigger than him, he didn’t have proof but he could imagine, Dan wore spandex with didn’t hide much, Dan had also said that he had seen Barry’s dick and raved about how it was massive, although no one was sure if he was joking or not. Ross had seen Arin’s dick when they were younger and he was a little more than average in length and girth. He had never heard about Brian but he could imagine he was secretly packing a lot. Well, he wouldn’t have to imagine for long. 

“Well looks like I win,” Brian smirked, eyes on Ross who was blushing like crazy. Ross could feel everyone’s eyes on him waiting for him to do something, he felt nervous but he wanted this so bad, he needed to say something before he missed his chance. 

“Um… so… yeah, I guess I lost?” 

‘Smooth(!)’ Ross thought to himself. 

“Yeah but you don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to,” Brian confirmed. 

“No, no, I want to… I mean… I’m not gonna back out… I… yeah.” 

“Ross, shut up,” Brian smiled before walking over to the younger man, kissing him, showing him that he felt the same way about Ross that Ross felt about him. They continued making out, forgetting where they were. Ross undid Brian’s pants, pulling them down, along with his boxers, and just as he imaged Brian was big, he was almost nervous that he wouldn’t be able to take it. The other Grumps were also in shock, even Dan had never seen Brian’s dick despite being in a band with him for over seven years and Brian’s sexual advances. 

“Get on your knees,” Brian ordered and Ross obeyed. He’d always suspected Ross had a submissive side.

The other Grumps watched, all around the same degrees of nakedness, Dan had the most clothes on, not counting Brian, and was still wearing his skinny jeans which were getting tighter by the second. Barry moved into Ross’s seat, feeling weird with an empty space next to him, plus he had a better view from Ross’s seat.

Ross was looking up Brian, waiting for permission. Brian smiled and gave a single nod. The younger man’s lip wrapped around Brain’s cock and the older man let out a small groan. His hands were quickly intertwined with Ross’s hair slowly pulling him onto his dick causing Ross to moan around Brian, loving that the older man was dominating him and taking control. 

Dan looked at the other two men on either side of him, he could tell that they were both erect watching this, as was he and he was wondering if it would be wrong to unzip his jeans as they were getting uncomfortable. He decided to go for it and tried to be subtle but his zipper made a noise that was louder than he expected ant the two grumps at the table turned their gaze from Ross and Brian to Dan who shrugged and rubbed the base of his hand over his boxer-clad erection, he had already been caught, he may as well go big on it. Arin then followed suit, hand going in his boxers, a breathy, quiet moan leaving his mouth. Barry was the last to gain enough confidence, blushing as he contemplated what to do. Barry’s eye’s moved from watching Arin and Dan to Brian and Ross to his own crotch. He eventually decided to go for it and slowly brought his hand to his erection jerking himself off through his boxers, unlike Arin and Dan who now both had their hands in their pants as they watched the men in front of him. 

Brian was now full on face fucking Ross, both of the men enjoying the experience. Ross could feel Brian’s dick hitting the back of his throat briefly before Brian pulled out of Ross’s mouth, allowing him to get a breath. Ross started licking the head of Brian’s penis, tasting the salty pre-cum forming pooling at the head. Brian looked to see the other Grumps jerking off and felt some pride knowing his plan had worked. He hoped the three men would admit their feelings for each other, knowing that Arin had feelings for Dan as did Barry and Dan had been feeling conflicted, having feelings for both men which was strange to him. That was the reasons Brian wanted to do this tonight, the other reason was to finally get somewhere with Ross after all the flirting. 

Brian smiled down at the younger man, bringing his hands to his hair and looking at him, asking if it was okay to start again to which Ross nodded, mouth around Brian’s length again. Brian pulled Ross deeper and deeper onto him, hitting the back of his throat, again and again, sometimes Ross would swallow around him causing Brian to let out animalistic groans which not only had effects on Ross but the other Grumps as well, especially Ross and Arin. Dan, on the other hand, was more affected by the little whimpers and moans Ross let out every now and again. 

At the table Arin’s other hand was now creeping up Dan’s thigh, Dan gave him a confused look causing Arin to take his hand back, embarrassed and angry with himself. Dan brought Arin’s hand back to his thigh, letting him know that he wanted Arin to touch him, he just found Arin’s behaviour tonight strange, first he was angry at him and now he was trying to jerk him off, though thinking about it, his attitude made sense, he must have been jealous of Ross getting so much attention from him. Barry noticed from the corner of his eye and felt a pain in his chest, but at the same time at least it was Arin who was making a move on Dan. Arin who had been in love with Dan for a long time and Barry knew, which made him feel bad for also having a crush on Dan but after having lived with him it was hard not to fall for him. 

Arin’s eye’s met Barry’s and he saw the sadness in them and realised. 

“I think Barry would like some attention too,” Arin whispered, his voice low causing Barry to blush even harder than he already was and Dan smiled and brought his hand to Barry’s upper leg, not moving until he got permission. Barry smiled back encouraging Dan to continue, pulling Barry’s boxers down and slowly jerked him off. Arin whispered for Dan to raise slightly and he removed Dan’s boxers as well as his own. Dan’s other hand grasped Arin’s dick and he jerked him off too. Barry was moaning and his head was tilted back, it was obvious that he was very sensitive. Arin, seeing that Barry was unable to compose himself in any way, took it upon himself to give Dan a handjob himself. It was slightly awkward, their arms bashing into each-others now and again but they didn’t really care. 

Brian and Ross could hear the other men’s moans and it spurred them on. Ross was moaning around Brian sending vibrations through his dick. Brian was feeling close now, thrusting into the younger man’s mouth rapidly, losing control as his need to cum increased. Ross swallowed around Brian once more and Brian came down his throat, pulling back as he came so Ross had the chance to taste him. When he was finished he pulled out of Ross’s mouth, and the younger man smiled up at him in bliss. Brian smiled back, kissing his lips, tasting himself but he didn’t mind because he loved Ross. 

He noticed Ross was still erect and smirked. 

“Give them a show baby.” 

Ross looked to see his friends jerking each other off, eyes on Brian and Ross. 

“Okay daddy,” Ross whispered, kissing him again before turning his body, facing the other Grumps. He then began to slowly palm himself. At first, he was putting on a show but he soon lost himself in how good it felt and just focused on getting off. 

Barry was the first to cum all over Dan’s hand and his own chest. Dan brought his hand to his mouth, tasting Barry. Arin then kissed Dan, tasting Barry. Ross came next, eyes closed, head tilted back, his hair messy and sticking all over the place. Seeing that and thinking about how he had both Arin and Barry right now caused Dan to lose it, and then Arin quickly followed suit.

After the men all cleaned themselves up before packing the cards and chips away. Then they all gathered some blankets and cuddled together on the Hanson’s living room floor, all only in their boxers. The majority of Ross’s body was curled up on Brian, the younger man now almost asleep. Dan was in the middle of Barry and Arin, smiling to himself, no longer feeling bad or confused about loving two people. 

Half an hour later the door opened and Holly and Suzy entered the room. Suddenly fear struck Dan and he wondered how Suzy would take to seeing Arin cuddled up to him practically naked. Brian, on the other hand, knew that Holly was okay with he and Ross being together as they had already talked about it.  
“Seriously?” Suzy began and Dan tried to break free from Arin but the younger man wouldn’t let him. 

“You guys have a cuddle party and you don’t invite us.” Dan let out a sigh of relief as he watched Suzy and Holly both take their shoes off and Suzy came over to kiss her husband’s forehead and then Dan’s and Barry’s. Holly went over to Ross and Brian, lying next to them and Ross moved a little so Holly could cuddle onto Brian’s chest too. Brian began to run his hands through her hair and she made a small noise showing she was content. 

“Well we didn’t know the night was going to end like this,” Barry remarked, thinking about how weird it was that he had gone out this afternoon expecting to play poker and now he was cuddled up with the man he loved, knowing that he felt the same. 

Holly looked up at Brian confused and Suzy also had that look of confusion on her face. 

“Strip poker,” Brian commented, clearing up the uncertainty. 

“Well next time we’re joining,” Suzy made clear and Holly blushed.

“You finally made a move Holls?” Ross asked, his voice sleepy and he yawned after asking.

“Yeah,” Holly’s cheeks turned a crimson colour. 

The group all soon fell asleep cuddling with each other, happy with how the situation played out.


End file.
